


Too Cold For Angels

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angels, Beautiful, Drabble, Fanfiction, Heaven, Loss, Love, M/M, Mini, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, One Shot, Perfect, Tragedy, harry - Freeform, narrydrabble, narryminific, narryoneshot, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're with the one you love, does it really matter where you are? What you're doing? Does it matter if you're alive or dead? In Heaven or Hell? And in the end, if you really love them, why should it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold For Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Narry drabble that I wrote in the spur of the moment. I'm rather happy with how it turned out, although it's not one of my best, but please shoot me some feedback anyway! -Ro xx

I felt the airplane lose control before I heard it. There was no warning; no indication that anything was wrong. That’s why it was so much worse than it would have been if we’d had warning.

Suddenly everyone was being lurched forward out of their seats, panicked screams slipping from their mouths.

Niall gripped my hand unbelievably tight, and the worried look in his usually sparkling blue eyes honestly scared me a little. I wasn’t scared for my own life though; it was Niall who I was most worried about. I squeezed his hand in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture, although I felt anything but, and he seemed to detect my uneasiness, because he flung his arms around my neck, clinging to me like a frightened child would to his mother. 

His fear was tangible, and I could almost see my life flash between my eyes. I certainly hadn’t imagined this as the way I’d leave, that’s for sure. I wasn’t scared though; what was the point? No one could live forever, as appealing as the idea seemed, and it seemed that now was my time to go. Our time to go.   
I felt almost calm when I thought about it. 

About how I was going to die with Niall by my side. And it almost made everything okay, that one simple fact. Heaven sounded like a wonderful place, and I even wouldn’t mind ending up in Hell if Niall was with me. I’d follow him anywhere.

“We’re going to die, Haz” Niall’s voice was drenched with so much fear and worry and panic, and I ached to comfort him, to stroke his perfect cheek and tell him everything was going to be okay, but the truth was, I didn’t know if it would be.

“At least we’re together, my love” My breath tickled his ear, and I kissed his palm before slotting my fingers together with his and holding his hand over my heart. So he could feel that it was beating for him. So that he could feel that as soon as his heart stopped, so would mine. 

+  
It was too peaceful when I awoke. Much, much too peaceful. 

I’d been expecting to taste the dense smoke as it burned my nose, to feel the heated ground against my wounded skin, to hear the chaos and the screams as people tried to stop the nightmare. 

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The air was clear, almost hazy, with a thick, sweet smell to it. The grass was too green, the sky too blue. 

I felt a pressure against my head, someone skimming their fingers through my messy curls, and when I looked, Niall was there. 

He looked like an angel. Pale skin. Except it wasn’t his usual pale. It was too white; too clear; too translucent. And he was glowing. His blonde hair was impeccably styled, more so than normal, and I was overcome with a sudden urge to brush my long fingers through it, to feel if it was as soft and as perfect as it appeared. 

“Niall, where are we?”

“Don’t you know? We’re in Heaven. Isn’t it just beautiful?” His smile stretched wide across his face, and he looked happier than I’d ever seen him. 

He grabbed my strong hand in his, squeezing it gently, and pulled me into his arms. 

“It’s beautiful here, Haz. You’re beautiful. We can be together forever here, Harry. We’ve finally found a place where we belong”

He was perfect. Too perfect. Almost too perfect to be true, and in a way, I guess he kind of was.


End file.
